


That Hair

by Dolavine



Series: J2 sdcc hair touching [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hair Kink, Hair touching, M/M, Public teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Comic Con 2015, Jensen gets an idea and can't help himself from petting Jared's hair. (Jensens' POV, Part 2 of How to be subtle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jensen Ackles for having Jared hair kink.

Jensen’s handler guides him from one table interview towards the next, on the other side of the room. 

Jared’s voice catches his ear and he instinctively looks in its direction. Jensen smiles at the deep dimples showing as Jared’s laughing at something that a _fan_ reporter said.

As they get closer Jensen thinks about how Jared is always hiding his hair under a beanie these days, and how much he can’t stand it. He gets an idea and a mischievous smile forms.

Jared’s talking and doesn’t seem to notice Jensen, and that’s perfect.

Jensen steps behind Jared and quickly reaches out, tugging on Jared’s beanie, pulling it off of his head. “Show them this beautiful hair,” Jensen chuckles as he starts to stroke the back of Jared’s head. 

Jared goes still as Jensen starts threading his fingers through the soft walnut strands. His fingertips caressing the soft smooth scalp underneath, the base of Jared’s hair is still damp from this mornings shower and he smells of soft floral shampoo. Jensen can’t help it, he inhales the scent and wants to bury his face in it but he plays it cool. 

“Show them that hair,” he says again as he’s scratching the nape of Jared’s neck. He feels Jared’s shoulders go limp and his head lulls forward with relaxation. He’s hit that spot on his boyfriend that usually puts him to sleep. He’s like a big puppy dog with the way he loves his head petted. Jensen laughs at the thought and it’s in time with the bloggers burst of laughter from what he said.

He starts stroking the back with quick smoothing swipes as he thinks about gathering it up and putting it into a ponytail. How he loves Jared in a ponytail, even those strange sumo wrestler ones he does when he’s working out. 

Jensen mindlessly starts to gather the hair from behind Jared’s ear and the pads of his fingertips slip softly over the shell of Jared’s ear. It’s smooth ridge catching on the pad slightly as he scoops the hair from behind it. He feels Jared inhale and stop moving. He knows he hit that spot, the one that makes Jared shiver every time he tucks Jared’s hair behind his ear in a loving manner. 

He starts fluffing the hair, trying to save Jared from the embarrassment of a boner- that he’s pretty sure Jared already has because damn, his cock is straining against the large cock pocket that it’s tucked into on the inside of his Saxx briefs. 

“That’s it, I take it all back, I take it back, everything I said about being excited for this season.” Jared’s words ring in Jensen’s ears and he knows that, that’s the unspoken safe phrase for, _please stop, I have a hard-on and I’m being interviewed._

Jensen swiftly steps back, his hands missing the soft locks of Jared’s hair. He sloppily folds the beanie and plops it onto the top of Jared’s head and walks away without another word.

The End


End file.
